


高中的我、中學的他、與山田君

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →「真想看追連載的黃瀨看到205Q時在電腦前痛哭啊XD」總之就是這樣子而來的故事_：3」∠)_有摸補出沒 and 205Q劇透
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	高中的我、中學的他、與山田君

「一郎你這死小鬼不快點起床！」

一郎先生，我昨天工作很累了，拜託你快點起床別讓你媽一直叫啊……

黃瀨轉身想要迴避那一直不曾停歇的喊叫，翻身想要捲起棉被，卻碰地一聲撞到牆，痛得他睜開了眼睛。

然後看見自己完全不熟悉的牆面。

什麼？嚇得趕緊從床上爬起，還以為自己不小心被工作地方的人怎樣了的黃瀨，這時才發現自己處在一個完全沒看過得房間內，雖然牆上的球星海報讓他感到十分親切，但身下的床小得令他適應不良，平日睡慣大床的他才會猛然在翻身時撞上牆。

「一郎！還不快點吃早餐換衣服！」一個他不認識的阿姨涮地打開房門，氣急敗壞地對著黃瀨大吼：「是你自己說要趕上學校球隊的晨練的！這麼懶惰還想當什麼一軍先發？做夢啊！」

學校……晨練？看著牆上的帝光中學制服，黃瀨一轉頭，卻在制服旁的穿衣鏡中，看見陌生的臉龐正對自己眨眼中。

※

所以，這是在幹嘛？做夢？

黃瀨莫名其妙地換好制服到學校參加了晨練，除了知道自己的名字以及屬於帝光中學一年級，還在三軍掙扎以外……沒有任何線索。

「山田君，請不要發呆……要收拾道具了。」那個自己熟悉的聲音在耳邊響起，黃瀨才跳了起來地大聲回應。

是小黑子！有小黑子的話……做夢什麼的也可以啦！怎樣都好！想起自己剛才一進體育館就看見正在暖身的黑子，黃瀨實在是費了很大的力氣才壓抑住那聲「小黑子」──他光是壓抑自己噗通噗通的心跳就已經費盡全力了。

黃瀨興奮到不能自己。就算山田的體能和球技在他眼裡實在遜到爆，操控這個身體實在是浪費他的時間，但可以和小黑子一起練習，還是讓黃瀨感覺值回票價。

這個時候的「我」還不知道籃球的樂趣呢。黃瀨開心地和黑子一起打球，發現兩人其實還算有一點交情時，他真的快樂到要飛上天。雖然看到黑子跑步跑到嘔吐時讓他非常難過，但現在作為山田而不是黃瀨的他，有正大光明可以陪伴黑子的理由。

小黑子這個時候真的好小一隻喔。身高比自己認識他時還要矮上許多，球技和體能也爛到不行……

但是那個不會放棄的眼神還是一模一樣呢。黃瀨偷偷笑著覷了在旁練習運球的黑子一眼，轉頭對著籃框扔出手中的球，但在離手時黃瀨就感覺到了，這球肯定不會進──這個身體不足以支撐黃瀨所理解的籃球。

聽見外面的騷動，黃瀨回頭望了眼就見到那些熟悉的人影從門口走過，還有身旁的小黑子正目不轉睛地看著門外的一軍球員。

不要這樣看他們啊，小黑子。黃瀨笑了，無聲地對著黑子的背影說著：你將來也會是他們的一員喔。

※

黃瀨搞不清楚自己到底是在做夢還是真的發生了什麼意外，總之，他似乎就在這個名叫山田的帝光三軍球員身上待了下來。當然憑著他高超的交際手腕，那些對於山田個性轉變上的各種懷疑都很輕鬆地被打發掉，而出於某種微妙的直覺，他也並不擔心自己會一輩子留在這裡。

就當作是放鬆的小旅行吧，和小黑子一起的。黃瀨笑了笑，雖然黑子也對「山田君」投以懷疑的眼神，但最後似乎還是接受了這個突然就和自己熱絡起來的奮鬥夥伴。

黃瀨樂意被當作這種對象。對他來說，加入帝光籃球隊之前的黑子到底是怎麼樣的情況，他可是絲毫不知。現在有機會這樣參與黑子的籃球生活，黃瀨高興都來不及。

對不起啊……我好像有點幸災樂禍。和黑子一起站著聽完了教練宣佈升上二軍的名單，不意外地，沒有黑子，也沒有黃瀨。

黃瀨才不管山田到底會不會上二軍，反正將來的「黃瀨」會加入正規球員的行列就好。他只是開心能夠有安慰黑子的機會。

看著那無言卻彷彿訴說著什麼的身影，黃瀨拍了拍黑子的肩膀，用力勾住了對方的脖子：「再加油吧。下次再努力就可以了，沒有問題的。」

沉默了會兒，黑子才輕微地點點頭。抬起頸子看向黃瀨的眼神，還是如同記憶中那般，燃燒著安靜的火焰：「下次，一起晉級吧。」

一起。

黃瀨真的覺得自己這輩子能夠聽到一次這句話，是上帝給予的奇蹟。

※

黃瀨從沒感覺過時光過得如此飛快。沒有工作也沒有女孩子，只有籃球、校隊與小黑子充滿了每時每刻，回過神來，日曆又被掀去一頁。

彷彿就像是命運真的存在一樣，它讓黃瀨彌補了與黑子共同的中學回憶裡缺失的那一些，卻也不讓黃瀨干擾既定的軌跡。雖然黃瀨也想過搗亂一番，但在各式各樣的不可抗力因素下，黑子還是和青峰相遇了，就如同在很遙遠的未來中黑子描述的一樣。第四體育館的練習總是黑子與青峰，沒有「山田」。

算了，我也不是要跟小青峰搶什麼啦。和黑子一起拖地整理的黃瀨完全沒有意識到，自己正將黑子與自己相處的時間長度與黑子和青峰相處的時間放在天平兩端，然後喜孜孜地確認還是自己的時間比較多。

因為小黑子還在三軍啊，小青峰見不到。和黑子一起集合聽著本月的二軍晉級名單，黃瀨心不在焉地想著，卻猛然聽見了一個自己熟悉又陌生的名字。

「山田一郎。」

咦？誰？

在黃瀨還沒有反應過來時，晉級二軍的名單已經念到了尾聲。就當他一瞬間體認到「我升了二軍」時，黃瀨甚至還來不及想該不會是自己讓「山田」得以晉級時，從體內湧起的狂喜之情，不受控制地撞擊著黃瀨的神經。

頭疼欲裂地幾乎要閉上眼睛，黃瀨還來不及有所動作，意識就被彈出身體之外，他甚至來不及和黑子說點什麼，只看見了黑子對自己投來的複雜眼神，他就立刻被轉移了視角。

彷彿變成無主的幽靈，黃瀨呆呆地看著山田像個沒事人地被恭喜與互相擊拳擁抱，他甚至還跟黑子說了幾句勉勵的話，互相拍了拍對方的肩膀。黃瀨看著山田開心地離開體育館說要回去和母親炫耀，轉頭卻見黑子在幾家歡樂幾家愁的氣氛中被教練留了下來。

根本沒打算管山田接下來要怎樣，黃瀨緊緊跟在黑子的身邊，努力嘗試吶喊觸碰，卻發現自己已經從演員退場成觀眾，只能默默地看著教練對黑子提出的勸退宣言，看著黑子一個人離開了體育館，一個人來到路邊的籃球場，一個人呆楞地看著那遙不可及的籃球框。

黃瀨安靜了下來。

那在記憶中永遠靜靜盛裝在瞳孔內的火焰，第一次在黑子的眼中熄滅。

黃瀨無法控制地開始哭泣。但卻不是如同黑子那般絕望的眼淚。

他從來沒有這麼厭惡自己過。

他一直以為自己已經非常理解「努力」的意義。卻不曉得作為一個天才，他一輩子也不會懂什麼叫做努力也不會有收穫。

而告訴他努力不要放棄的人，卻曾經像是被判決死刑一樣地觸碰到了努力的極限。

為何自己會如此傲慢？

為何會想著黑子早晚會是一軍的成員，而覺得現在的一切都只是兒戲？

為何還會因為對方一次一次的失敗而暗喜獲得了藉機安慰的機會？

黃瀨終於明白了。

命運是為了讓他理解自己的愚昧，才會讓他來到這裡的。

※

黑子有些無奈地看著死命擁住自己的高大身軀，雖然像是過往安撫對方般地拍了拍對方的背，卻發現這次似乎沒有效果。

「黃瀨君？」一開口，黑子就感到後悔。因為他開始在肩窩感到濕意，但黑子完全搞不懂為何自己不過喊了對方的名字，黃瀨就泣不成聲：「發生什麼事情了嗎？」

今天才剛結束練習就看見黃瀨傳來想要見面的簡訊，但一見面就只是被對方抱著哭，黑子有些頭疼，卻又不可能真的放下黃瀨不管。不過自己怎麼反覆地詢問，都只會得來抽噎和吸氣作為回應。

唉……在心中嘆氣，黑子放棄詢問黃瀨傷心的理由。只是隨意地開始談起今天發生的各種瑣事。但向來少言的黑子很快就詞窮，陷入沒話可說的窘境。

真是拿這個人沒轍。黑子抿了抿唇，還是只能拿出自己的殺手鐧：

「黃瀨君，這個週末……一起去打球好嗎？」

等了好久才換到一個看不見的點頭，感覺到肩膀傳來因為點頭而產生的振動，黑子才放下了懸起的心，露出淡淡的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然湯頭的那句提議實在有夠好笑的但是比較適合用畫的啊(*´Д｀*)
> 
> 用寫的就變成了痛痛的故事……
> 
> 我覺得黃瀨真的很努力！但是他大概沒有經歷過那種付出多少努力但最後還是失敗收場的絕望感吧，即使他的確輸給了青峰沒錯…(`・ω・′)
> 
> 205Q的黑子真是令人心痛的天使啊｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。
> 
> 黑子能長成現在的黑子真的是太好了，我開始相信命運了←


End file.
